Enchanted
by BooBearNeno
Summary: With her parents ignoring her, her older brother taking care of her, her vampire boyfriend leaving her, and a small anorexic problem, Isabella Swan gets "kidnapped" by Jane and the guards.
1. Taken

(Bella's POV)

My toes dip into the cold, murky water below me. I sit on the wooden dock, thinking about my terrible life, while the cold air blows my dark brown hair through the breeze. Looking up, the sky begins to darken and I look at the dock's sundial. By the looks of it, it is already eight o'clock.

I sigh, and throw my feet back on the dock, and stand up. I slip on my snow boots, and pull up the hood on my hooded sweatshirt as the rain drips down from above. Walking home, I hear the sounds of twigs breaking and leaves being crushed under someone's black boot.

I hear whispers, and then when I glance in the direction of the woods, I see four pairs of bright, ruby red eyes.

I start to scream as someone's ice cold hand clasps over my mouth.

"It's going to be alright. Don't be afraid. You will be safe soon." A feminine voice whispered in my ear, and I was whipped on her back and carried at an inhumane speed through the woods.

Her "friends"- I suppose - followed closely behind, at the same inhumane speed. My eyes start to betray me, and I feel a hazy front being brought over me. No, I won't go to sleep! I told myself. Think about it! You've just been picked up by a pack of people with red eyes and that move at an inhumane speed! But of course, my eyes stab me right in the back, as I drift off into a dreamless slumber.

(Unknown POV)

I run at a slow speed, giving quick glances at the sleeping figure on my sister's back. We came here to take care of a new born problem and ended up doing that and getting a little "present". A human girl. She looked like she was about thriteen, or maybe fourteen. Fifteen, max.

"Dibs." Felix called casually from behind. I growled with a displeasure, just the thought of him claiming her before she even woke up was sickening. He had a mate, and he's lucky she wasn't assigned on this mission with us.

I chuckled at the thought of Georgia snapping his neck.

"You know, Felix. Some of us actually love our mates and take our relationships seriously." Demetri glared at the back of his head. If Jane were human, she would have blushed over ten shades of red. But sadly, she's not. None of us are. Well, except the sleeping little girl on Jane's back.

"Shh, she's gonna wake up if we talk any longer." Jane hushly whispered to us. "I wanna at least get her to Italy before she wakes up."

~Three Hours Later~

(Still Unknown POV)

We arrived in Italy three hours after we picked up 'Little One'. Dammit! I shouldn't be giving her nicknames. What if Aro makes us kill her? Then I would be heartbroken and quit searching for a mate. So, no nicknames. None of that.

We're nearing Volterra, and we should be in the outskirts of the city in just a few minutes. The human is still asleep, and Felix is still giving her "goo goo" eyes.

I sighed, and looked back at him. "Your such a dumbass." He chuckled.

"Whatever you say, boy whose never kissed a girl." He retorted back.

I growled, but regained my composure when we got inside the gates of the city of Volterra.

The last part of the trip wasn't so hard, it was easy. Escpacially with 'Little One' by my side. Oh, god dammit! I did it again! No nicknames!

(Jane's POV)

As we got inside the castle, I woke up the sleeping girl on my back and put her on the ground. She began to fall over, but Felix caught her. He let her regain her balance before he let go.

"W-Where am I?" She mumbled, tiredly. She rubbed her head, and looked around at us. Our piercing red eyes, pale features, black cloaked bodies.

"Jane?" She murmured. "Jane? From the Volturi?"

I gasped, How could she possibly know? "Yes, I am. How do you know that?"

Her eyes widened, "Edward told me about you and your family. The peacekeepers of the vampire world." The girl said.

"Cullen? Edward Cullen?" Demetri asked, his confused expression was visible.

The girl nodded her head, "Edward Cullen." She spoke. Our expressions were shocked and confused.

"We didn't realize you had any connections with vampires before just now." Demetri explained. "Forgive us."  
The girl nodded, "Forgiven."

The mahogony double doors opened, revealing Georgia, Felix's mate. She strode over to him, and kissed his cheek.

"Aro wanted me to see what was taking so long," She said, clutching Felix's hand.

"We'll be going to him now." I said, and motioned for the girl to follow me to the throne room. She understood and we moved at an average human pace. I opened another set of mahogony double doors revealing a dome-shaped room. In the back of the room, was a raised platroom with three thrones on it. Of course, I knew who was sitting in those thrones. Master Aro, Master Marcus, and Master Caius.

"Ah, I am very pleased to see you, Jane." Aro said, standing up. "Who's this?" He gestured towards the human.

I looked at the girl, and she looked up at Aro.

"Bella Swan." She said, looking at the other masters' on their thrones. Aro grinned, "A beautiful name, Isabella."

Bella and I gasped, How could Aro know her real name? He'd just met her, hadn't he? Hadn't he?!

(Aro's POV)

I stared at the beautiful human infront of me. How marvalous she was. Her dark brown curls cascaded down her back. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled while looking at me. I smiled a very gentle smile, and walked over to her. Holding out my hand, I waited for her to take it. She did, and I tried to see in her memories. It was blank. All black.

"I can't read her." I said, calmly even thought I was freaking out on the inside.

"Why that's impossible!" Caius roared.

"Are you proposing that I'm lying, brother?" I asked him, with a stern look.

"No, forgive me, brother." He glared at me, I could tell but at least he apologized.

I thought about it. If I killed her now, and disposed of the body, we wouldn't have any problems. Except a crazy pack of Cullens coming after us. If I kept her as my own daughter, and made her stay with us, then their would be no problems. None, except her newborn phase. Which I will make Felix keep under control.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said, looking at her with a generous look. "I will be your new father. You will stay here and be changed into one of us. And I shall love you to infinity."

Bella's face went from horror to relief. I could tell she liked the thought of having a family, which was odd. I thought she had a warm, loving family.

"I would like that." She said, and Marcus smiled. He did want a niece with his hair color. Haha, I hope he liked her as much as I did.

"Jane, go shop for things for Isabella's room with Heidi and Chelsea." I stated. Jane nodded, and then her, Heidi and Chelsea left in the Vista Cruiser.

"Come, Isabella. Marcus will take you for something to eat."

(Marcus POV)

I took Bella's hand, and we walked down the long corridor to the kitchen. I sat her on a stool and she looked around. She probably thought vampires didn't have a kitchen.

"What would you like to eat, mia cara?" I asked her, soothingly.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." She giggled. I grinned from ear to ear. I made Italian food wonderful.

After fixing Isabella's meal, I watched her chow it down. She must be starved. From examining her body, she looked like extremely thin.

After she finished, I washed the dishes and thought about Bella's past life. I decided to ask her about it.

"Isabella?" I began, "What was your past life like?"

The girl's smile lowered into a frown, as she shifted uncomfortably on the stool.

"I lived in Forks, Washington with my father, Charles Swan, which everyone called him Charlie. He was the cheif police of Forks. I also lived with my brother, Emory. Emory was my big brother, and he loved me. Unlike my father, Charlie. My mother divorced my father when I was a little girl, her name was Renee. She lives in Jacksonville, Florida with her new husband, Phillip. Phillip has a kid he had with another woman, her name is Mandy. She is about my age, and very spoiled and mean. My father would ignore me, and my mother stopped answering my emails after the first year of living in Forks. She would ignore my calls, and never respond to my texts and it bothered me. Emory said she was just busy but I secretly knew that she texted, called, and emailed Emory and not me. So I was basically ignored by my parents, and my big brother took care of me." I was shocked.

I almost lost control. How could someone treat this marvalous, beautiful girl like that? They must be cruel. I regained my control, and took Isabella's hand, gently and kissed it.

"Mia cara, Isabella. We will never let anyone harm you, ever again. Physcially or Emotionally. You are my niece, Caius' niece, and Aro's daughter. You are, indeed, the one and only, true, beautiful, faithful, Princess of the Volturi. And we all love you dearly." She smiled, her chocolate brown eyes sparkled, as tears dripped down her face.

"Thank you, Uncle Marcus. I love you all dearly too."

My phone beeped, and I checked it. I had recieved at message from Aro.

"Looks like your new bedroom's ready."

She grinned like a mad-man.


	2. Bella? Your gonna get changed!

(Bella's POV -Dream-)

Thorns. Thorns. And more thorns. I, Bella Swan, lay on piles and piles of black thorned roses. The black clouded sky looks down, furiously, upon me, more like charred cotton candy than storm clouds. I reach over and grab the stem of one of the black roses.

I carefully bring it to my face, and sniff it. The burning scent fills my nose, and I cough. Struggling with my throat, my finger slips, puncturing it with a thorn.

Blood drips off of my finger and hits the rose, turning it pink. A gold liquid rushes over me, turning the dark sky to a baby blue. And the black roses to a hot pink color. My black dress is now a very light shamrock green. My toussled, tangled dark brown mess is now perfectly curled and shined just like my new pair of matching crimson eyes.

Then the pain rushes over me. The feeling of being ripped apart, and burned to a crisp. I scream out in agony, as the sky darkens, as do my dress and the roses. My hair becomes its former tangled mess and my eyes morph back into the chocolate brown orbs they were.

I jump up, feeling for the thorns to slice my bare feet, but I don't feel the pain. I feel the comfort of a silk quilt, and icey hands rummaging at my shoulders.

"Miss Bella," A hushed voice whispered in my ear. "Why are you screaming? Are you hurt?"

I looked up to the ruby red eyes of Felix. I shook my head and stared at him, curiously. Wasn't he planning his wedding with Georgia?

"I know, I know. What am I doing here? I'm checking on Baby Bells. Haha," He chuckled softly. "That's what the Masters and Georgia call you."

I laughed quietly. I honestly found that a babyish nickname. I mean, I'm seventeen. Not five. I got out of my silk bed, which I really didn't want to. But, seriously, it was time to get ready.

"So, Baby Bells, We have an fun night planned! We're gonna gonna set up a movie night in the movie room at nine. Which, we're watching up to nine movies. " He grinned when saying 'Baby Bells'.

"Guess I better get on my sexy jammies." He said, in a soothingly sexy voice while opening my door to my closet. I bursted out laughing, and he smirked while looking at me. Then I realized what I was wearing.

A black tank top that said 'I'm sexy and I know it, but too lazy to show it' in white cursive handwriting. And a pair of bright orange boy shorts. And finally my dark brown curls in a sloppy ballerina bun.

"And it seems you need to find some 'sexy' jammies, too." Felix chuckled, pointing at me and laughing.

We rummaged through my closet, and found something for me to wear. I put it on, and re-curled my ringlets.

"Looking fine." Felix murmured under his breath.

"Felix, shaddup." I exclaimed, throwing my arms up.

He jerked me up, and carried me piggy-back style all the way to the mahogany double doors. We entered beside eachother, people gasped at us. or me?

"Greetings, Miss Isabella." Aro said, stroding over and kissing my hand.

"Greetings, Master." I said, quietly.

"Oh no, dear. None of that. Call me, 'father'." He said, I looked up at his ruby red eyes.

"Sorry, father." I slurred my words quickly. He chuckled and went to rest back upon his throne.

"Oh, and Isabella, you changing will begin in exactly four hours so go enjoy the rest of your human life." Caius sternly reminded. I nodded, and left the dome-shaped old guy party with Felix and our 'plans'.


End file.
